True unto you
by ryans daughter
Summary: Can Danny's marriage survive when hes accused of having an affair.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It was just into his nightshift when Danny answered his cell phone. He raised his eyes to Jackie, his partner, who was driving the car and gestured it was his sister. "Hey Erin what's up?" Danny was puzzled as to why she was ringing late when she knew he was on a nightshift.

Jackie noticed his face begin to frown and could tell by his tone something wasn't right "When was this?" Danny said. "But she is ok isn't she?" he asked his sister, in a voice becoming a little desperate. "Ok sis leave it with me," he replied down the phone. "I don't know Erin, I'll phone you as soon as I get home, I got to go bye." Danny cut of his cell abruptly and turned to Jackie who had already guessed something was wrong. "Everything ok?" she asked Danny. "No not really, I'm gonna have to cut short my tour and head home. Linda isn't too good."

Jackie had already swung the car around and was heading back to the station, as Danny rang his Sergeant to let him know he would have to go home and arrange cover for the remainder of his tour. "Did Erin say what was wrong with Linda?" Jackie enquired. Danny looked a little agitated as he shifted in his seat and mumbled. "No, she said I should head home as Linda isn't good."

Danny was already out of the car and running to his own vehicle before Jackie had even brought the squad car to a halt. "Thanks Jac" he shouted, as he unlocked his own car. I'll call you when I sort this out." Jackie raised her arm to acknowledge Danny and shouted after him to be careful driving but her words were lost in the sound of his engine as he screeched out of the car park and onto the street.

Danny reached home in record time and raced to the front door. He had gone from concern to blind panic on the journey home as Linda wasn't answering her cell phone. As he burst through the door his heart was pounding as to what he was going to face.

But to his surprise he found Linda sitting at the dinning table looking at the laptop. Relieved at this sight he approached Linda and asked "Hey Babe what's going on?" Linda quickly shut the lid on the laptop and jumped to her feet. Danny studied her face and again asked "Linda, what the hell is going on. Have you been crying?"

Linda rubbed her face with her hand and asked Danny in a puzzled tone, "what do you mean, what are you doing back home?"

Danny now was losing patience with the bizarreness of the situation and, not being known for his diplomacy, slammed his hand on the table and asked again in a louder voice "Linda what the hell is wrong? I get a call from my sister mid tour telling me the kids have text Nicky saying you are sitting at the computer drinking wine talking to some picture of a woman crying and cursing me. Now what is going on, why are you crying? Jesus you're the woman who didn't cry at Ghost and now I'm being dragged out of work cause your hysterical looking at some image on a laptop. Now for Christ sake Linda, tell me what the hell is it."

Linda was furious at Danny's accusations and mad at herself that her boys had saw her crying and now everybody would know what for weeks she had tried to keep a lid on, to try and protect her family. But now she was going to have to confront this head on. She flipped the laptop up and spun it around. Danny was even more confused now to see an image of Sabrina Gilk, a witness in his case on the screen in front of him.

"Why don't you ask your new girlfriend"", Linda spat at him, as she pushed past him, nearly knocking him to the ground. As she fled into the garden, she felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Danny flew out of the house after Linda who by now had lost all control of her emotions and was sobbing whilst trying her best not to be physically sick.

"Linda what has gotten into you? Where has all this crap come from?"

Linda wanted to slap Danny for tearing their family apart like this, but even with all the evidence she had she still could not quite believe that Danny would have an affair.

He could be and had been on more that one occasion, accused of many things by many people often with justification but adulterer was never one of them. Yet this wasn't just some wild accusation made by someone who had a beef with Danny. This was a witness in a case and a gorgeous one at that, who had come to Linda with hard evidence of his affair and had made it crystal clear she intended on getting her man.

Linda took a deep breath and stared at Danny who was waiting for an explanation to what he had just been accused of.

Linda spoke firmly, trying not to let her emotions get in the way of the facts she was about to unveil to Danny. "She came to see me Danny, my God she actually knew which school the boys went to and she turned up looking like she had just fallen off the cover of Vogue. She walked up to me in front of all the other moms and told me if I wanted to keep you, I needed to be on my A game because she could take you from me like that," said Linda clicking her fingers.

Danny looked like he was about to explode with anger. To think that Linda could accuse him of being unfaithful to her on the mere word of what he insisted was a mad woman.

"So is that all you think of me after 15 years of marriage? One psycho follows you to our kid's school and tells you she could have me and that's it, I'm having an affair?"

Danny puts both hands behind his head and looks at Linda with hurt in his eyes like she had never seen before. "Well thanks Linda, thanks for the vote of confidence. It's great to know you hold me in such high esteem."

Linda wipes her tear soaked face and stands up from the swing she had been sitting on to head back inside. She presses a button on the computer and brings up an image of Danny and Sabrina dancing in a nightclub.

Danny, upon following Linda indoors, sees the image and tries to explain that he danced with her while he was on a case, but before he could get another word out, Linda opens a cupboard and takes a brown parcel out pulls the contents from it and throws it in Danny's face. Danny pulled the item into his hand and inspects the garment.

"It's your shirt Danny," Linda spits. "The one you said you had to change in work because you spilt coffee on it. Didn't know they had Red Lipstick flavour coffee in the precinct Danny!"

Danny slumped into the chair holding the shirt in his hands. "Linda I don't know what's going on here but I swear to you, I haven't done anything." Linda looks crushed at this and says in a whisper, "so how does she know you have a tattoo on the right side of your chest Danny, if you haven't done anything. Clairvoyant is she?"

Danny sits trying to process what has just gone on; trying to work out what Sabrina had done to get his shirt, known about his tattoo, but his mind couldn't take in what was happening. "Phone Jackie," he shouted, not sure if he meant it for him or Linda to do but after saying it, he thought it was the only alibi he had and right now he needed any help he could get.

"Phone Jackie Linda, she will tell you this is a lie. Phone her, ask her if I've been unfaithful, she will tell you."

Linda knew cops stuck together and she knew a good partner would lay their life on the line for one another and Jackie was a good partner, so Linda wasn't going to believe the word of Danny's partner over photos, a shirt covered in lipstick and knowledge of Danny's body, only accessible if somebody had removed his shirt.

"So you didn't dance with her, that picture is not you?" Linda asks coldly.

Danny looked at the image on the screen and felt his throat go dry. Look Linda it doesn't look good and I did dance with her for about 60 seconds. I know I shouldn't have but it was one dance. I was trying to get info for the case, Jackie came in, roared me out for dancing with a witness and we went and made an arrest. I swear that was it, check the file, check the file, the times, it's all there."

"One dance Linda, that's all I'm guilty of I swear to you. I didn't do anything else Linda, that's the truth. You have got to believe me."

Though Danny's voice was desperate, Linda hated him for putting them and their marriage in jeopardy. She felt like he was a stranger now and he had just ripped 15 years of trust up with that one dance. She tried to pass Danny to go to bed, unable to look at him anymore tonight, but Danny wasn't gonna let this lie till morning. "No way Linda. If I'm getting crucified, its getting sorted tonight, "he told her.

Linda still pushed passed him as she coldly told him she was going to check on HER BOYS, emphasising the word HERS_,_ were ok.

Danny huffed at her choice of wording and held his finger up. "Don't start that one Linda, don't start with the my kids thing. I've done nothing wrong here, nothing ok!"

Linda ignored Danny's rant as she climbed the stairs and to her relief found both boys fast asleep. It would have been more than she could bear if they had heard what was going on downstairs. But she knew Danny wasn't going to leave this and though she just wanted to go to bed and leave him and his sordid images downstairs, she knew the boys would be woken if Danny came looking for her, so after washing her face with cold water to try and take the sting out of her eyes, she headed back downstairs to face her worst nightmare

Danny was drinking a glass of scotch still sitting by the laptop, holding the shirt when Linda came back downstairs.

"Are they ok?" Danny enquired. "Both fast asleep," Linda replied, her tone flat as if her voice was dead.

Without discussing it with Linda, Danny grabbed the phone and punched in a number.

"Hey Jackie its Danny. I need a favour when your shift is done. Can you come over to my place, I need you to speak to Linda?" After a slight pause in the conversation Danny continued. "Can you just come over as soon as you can?"

Danny hung up the phone and moved into the lounge without looking at Linda, who sat at the dinning table, her life in tatters, staring back at her from the computer.

"I know you probably wont believe her either, but maybe she can make some sense of all this, cause im telling you Linda, I can't," Danny informed Linda, as he took another gulp of scotch hoping it might numb the sense of fear he felt in the pit of his stomach,


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jackie was by now too worried to finish her shift so made up an excuse to finish early and headed straight over to Danny's. By now it was nearly daybreak but Linda and Danny were sitting in different rooms, too sick to consider sleep.

Jackie tapped on the window and Danny jumped up to let her in. "Hey Reagan, what's going on, what's all this about?" She asked as he ushered her inside. Linda was standing in the doorway of the dinning room, her arms folded across her chest.

"He has asked you to come over and convince me I'm over reacting to all this evidence I have?" Linda says, pointing her arm around the room at the laptop and shirt. "That despite all this, your partner is not having an affair with Sabrina Jilks?" Linda spoke as coldly as she could as she watched Jackie look from her to Danny and back to Linda again with and expression of total disbelief.

"Sorry Linda what did you just say?" Jackie says, half laughing as she can't believe what she has just heard. "What's going on here?" she stammers. "Linda thinks I'm having an affair" Danny says stating

the obvious.

Linda begins to tell Jackie the details of the visit to the school and the shirt being sent in the post. The email she received with the image of Danny dancing with Sabrina. Danny paces up and down getting more agitated as Linda continues to tell Jackie what has gone on.

Jackie shakes her head, looking between her partner who looks more beaten and dejected than she has ever seen him on any case or at any time since she has known him. She looks to Linda and places an arm on her shoulder to try and offer some comfort to her. Jackie has always like Linda, she has admired her for always standing by Danny when others disagreed with his methods and she has always respected her for the way, despite his hard exterior, Linda could always bring out the softer side of Danny, even if this side of him wasn't seen in the precinct. Jackie had seen how Danny's face would light up when he saw Linda or spoke to her on the phone.

"Wow" Jackie said, as Linda finished speaking, her voice trailing off, her eyes welling up with tears again.

.

Danny stood in the doorway rubbing a hand over his face his arms longing to offer comfort to his wife.

"She really has done some job on you Reagan," says Jackie, trying herself to make sense of what she has just heard and saw on the computer. Linda gives a sarcastic laugh, waiting for Jackie to make up a story to explain what she had just saw and been told.

Danny can see Jackie trying to process the information like he had tried to hours earlier. He could see her mind turning, looking for an explanation, when suddenly Jackie gestures to Danny. "Reagan let me see that shirt again." Jackie knows Danny would never cheat on Linda and despite that foolish dance, Jackie knew Danny did nothing else wrong. She also knew Sabrina was a devious minx who had taken Danny's rejection to her advances very badly.

As Danny threw her the shirt she gave a smirk. "She is very clever I will give her that." Jackie looks at Danny holding the shirt up and down as she speaks. "Remember that day we brought her in for questioning and she knocked that coffee over you, right after she saw you talking to Linda?" She turns and looks at Linda. "Remember Linda, the day you bought dinner in for Danny?" Her voice quickens as she begins to put the pieces of this puzzle together.

"Right Reagan, remember you went to get changed?" Danny nods, following Jackie's chain of thought.

"So while you were out the room, Sabrina needs to go the bathroom but she is gone a while. So I go looking for her and find her by the locker area. I thought nothing of it, figured she had got lost. But when she sees me, she nearly jumps out of her skin. When you were getting changed did you just take your shirt off in the changing area?" Danny nods. "Yeah there were a few guys in the area I wanted to get back to the interview so I just put the spare shirt I had in my locker and shut it over with the other shirt inside, and you don't need to be a locksmith to get into them old lockers do you?" Danny said, beginning to follow Jackie's theme. Jackie continued. "So if she saw you take your shirt off, she would have seen your tattoo. She could have gone back and grabbed the shirt after we wrapped up the interview."

Danny jumped to his feet and hugged Jackie as the colour began to appear back in his ashen face. "You partner, are a genius".

He looked to Linda and told her, "there you have it, mystery solved, case closed no charges to answer to, would you agree?"

Linda looked from Danny to Jackie, not knowing what to say. Jackie sensing the anger in Danny's voice tried to defend Linda. "You have got to admit Reagan, she was good. She had you scratching around for an answer and you are a seasoned detective, so what would you have done in Linda's situation?" Jackie knew it would take more than that statement to convince Danny, but it was all she could offer.

"What would I do?" Said Danny, in almost a whisper, looking right past Jackie to Linda. "I'd have asked when I got the shirt in the post, did someone have it in for me, because that would have been the only explanation for someone trying to accuse me of being unfaithful."

The hurt in Danny's voice cut right through Linda. Danny walked Jackie to the door and thanked her for her help. He then walked up the stairs without even looking at Linda. 


	4. Chapter 4

Allison: Thanks so much for reviewing can't send you a message direct . Hope you enjoy this chapter and think its ok.

Cfhonan: Glad you like the story so far thanks for reviewing hope you still enjoy this chapter.

CHAPTER FOUR

Danny couldn't even think about sleep. He tossed and turned in bed wanting so much for Linda to be next to him but still feeling too angry and hurt to face her. Linda too longed to head upstairs and tell Danny she was sorry for all this coming out like it did. This wasn't the way Linda wanted things to turn out. She wanted more than anything, to crawl into bed alongside him and hug him so tight she would never want to let him go. But she knew she couldn't. She would have to let Danny calm down first, hopefully, then he would see how she tried to speak to him. But with all this evidence, Danny not being home for nearly a week and the fact Linda had always worried that one day, Danny would miss the nightlife scene he left behind all those years ago to settle down with her, had he somehow always wished deep down that he still belonged to that scene. These were all questions Linda hoped would be answered when Danny was ready to talk.

It was just before 7am when Linda heard Danny coming down the stairs and her heart jumped a beat hoping Danny would at least be in a mood to talk now, let her explain, but Danny without making eye contact with Linda, informed her as he headed for the door that he had business to attend to and with that, Danny was gone, his car heading down the street and Linda left feeling more lonely now than she had ever felt.

Danny drove the car and sat outside Sabrina's nightclub. The murder scene tape had long gone and the club was back to business as usual. Danny sat in his car and waited for Sabrina to emerge from the club.

He jumped out and called her name over the street. Sabrina turns and smiles. "Hey Danny what are you doing here?" she says, delighted he had come to see her. Danny grabbed hold of her arm tightly and pulled her to the side alley next to the club. She could tell by the look on his face this was not a social call. "Hey your hurting my arm," Sabrina said, trying to struggle free. "That's right," Danny said grabbing it even tighter. "Well this is nothing to what I will do if you so much as step on the same sidewalk as my wife or kids again!" Danny pushed Sabrina against the wall and stared straight into her eyes. "Whatever game you're playing stops now, do you hear me. You so much as be in the same shopping mall as my family, I'll get you down the station so fast you won't know what hit you and believe me lady, I'll make sure charges stick to you like glue. You got it?" Danny pushes her hard against the wall making sure she is in no doubt he meant every word of what he said.

He heads back to his car and sits for a moment, his arms resting on the wheel and holding his head in his hands wondering what to do next.

He wants to go home, he wants to be with Linda more than anything but what would he say to her.

So he does what he always does when he needs help, heads over to his dads house.

Saturday mornings were always good for a coffee and a chat about sport or whatever else you wanted to talk about at the Reagan house. Frank and Henry were sat at the kitchen table when Danny opened the door and made his way inside. "Hey Danny," Frank said, as if he had been expecting him to walk through the door all morning. "Want some coffee?" Frank asked, "or anything else?" Danny knew the question could have meant anything from a bagel with coffee or sit down in his dads study and pour his heart out. Danny took up the offer and said "Yeah dad actually I could do with having a word if that's ok?" Frank smiled kindly at Danny and placed his arm around his sons shoulder as they headed to the study.

As Danny sat down to begin telling Frank of last nights events Frank smiled at his son. "Danny, Erin has called me and she told me what happened." Linda has spoken to her, told her about Sabrina, what she did, and I've got to say son, I can see why Linda was so upset. I know she should have told you about it but in truth Danny how often have you been home in the last week where she could have sat you down and told you about this woman." Danny sighed and thought a minute before speaking. "I know it looked bad dad but all this just makes me think Linda doesn't trust me, regardless of what she had in front of her. She should have at least asked me what was going on." Frank understands his son's pain but could sympathise with his daughter in law. "Well in fairness son, maybe she was gonna ask you but her hand got forced when the kids text Nicky, then she had no choice, it was out there and then you come bursting through the door and that was it, she had to confront it there and then.

Before Danny could answer, they were interrupted as Erin knocked on the door. "Hey Danny, are you ok?" she asked. Danny is a bit surprised by the concern in her voice. She walks over and kisses Danny on the cheek and offers him a hug. "Thanks sis, yeah I'm ok I think," Danny answers in honesty. Erin feeling responsible for last night as it was her who sent Danny back home, try's to explain what Linda was feeling to bring the situation to a head. "Danny, Linda was gonna sit on this you know, until you had finished your night shift. She didn't want to add any more stress to your work load by telling you about Sabrina. You know she holds back on telling you things which might make you worry while your on a case." Danny agreed knowing Linda always protected him from any family worries when he was working. Erin continued. "Obviously Linda was devastated when this Sabrina turned up at the school who wouldn't be? But she never accused you of anything then, did she?" Danny nodded, seeing the bigger picture. Linda did trust him. She had hoped an explanation was out there and was trying to find it when Danny burst in and forced the issue to blow up in their face.

Danny stood up to head back home to his wife. "Think I need to go see Linda try and salvage my marriage," he half smiles at his dad and sister. "Danny," Erin takes hold of his arm "I think Linda probably feels a bit vulnerable at the moment. She said last night that when that model came to see her and told her she could take you from her, it made her feel frightened. She thinks that maybe her life isn't enough to keep you anymore. Her confidence has taken a real pounding here Danny and she needs you to let her know how much you, how much we, all value her. So whatever you tell her when you get home, make sure you let her know just what she means to us all." Danny rubs his hand across his face. He had no idea what Linda was going through. "Jesus sis, what type of a cop am I when my own wife is drowning and I don't even notice?" Erin tells Danny not to be too hard on himself. "Linda did a good job of hiding this Danny, " she tells him.

By the time Danny gets home, the kids have been up hours and breakfast has been served. Linda is in the kitchen washing the plates while the boys watch TV in the lounge. They can't see their dads face behind the huge bouquet he is carrying. "Hey dad where did you go?" Sean asks. "Are they for mom because you made her cry last night?" Jack asks. "Yeah son, these are for your mom because your dad made her sad last night," Danny says, looking very sheepish that even his own kids knew he had messed up big time.

Linda stayed stuck to the spot in the kitchen. The huge bouquet filling the doorway in front of Danny. A small smile lights her face as Danny appears from behind the flowers and he lays them on the table. He lifts his hands in the air and hopes Linda would be more forgiving than he had been the previous night.

"Babe I messed up big time and I'm sorry. I know you never stopped believing in me and I over reacted as usual." Linda's eyes well up with tears and she longs for Danny to just hold her and make everything right and she doesn't have to wait long for just that to happen.

Danny holds her tighter then ever as he whispers "I'm sorry babe, sorry for that dance, sorry for not being here earlier so we could have sorted this out a week ago. But most of all I'm sorry for taking you for granted. I know you do everything for me, for all of us, you just fix everything." Linda gave a mock laugh. "Me, I don't do anything, well nothing of any importance anyway." "No babe, you hold everything together," Danny says looking right at her. "I see guys at the precinct and their wives are always on their case, chasing them up, putting pressure on them to come home, see the kids, arguing over money. You would never do that to me. I am so lucky I have you, I would never ever change our life, never, not for anyone, don't you ever think otherwise."

Linda holds Danny and feels her heart no longer breaking. "I love you so much Danny you know that don't you?"

They are interrupted before Danny can answer by giggling coming from the doorway. They both turn to see the boys peering into the kitchen. "Come here you two," Danny says, as the two boys squeeze between their parents enjoying a family hug.

As Danny moves away he tells the boys about the plans their Grandpa had made for them that evening.

"Grandpa and Uncle Jamie are taking you for Pizza then you can stay over night as me and your mom have got a table booked at a restaurant for 8pm, so is everybody happy?"

Jack laughs and nods. "Mom will dad do this every time he gets a stalker?" he asks. Linda looks at Danny and smiles. "I don't think there will be anymore stalkers in this house Jack," Linda says, hugging Jack close to her. "I hope not," Danny laughs. "I couldn't afford the flowers."


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter done hope you still wish to follow this story. I will update again soon this time. Hope you enjoy please review and unfortunately I do not own Blue Bloods or Danny.

CHAPTER 5

Linda and Danny spent the rest of the day with a constant stream of visitors coming to check Linda was ok and offer their support.

The whole Reagan family had realised the evening before, just how much Linda did for them all and each wanted to show how much they loved and appreciated her.

Jamie showed up first with flowers, followed by Henry with cheesecake from Juniors which Danny quickly took possession of. Also in a small gift bag was Linda's favourite perfume with a note attached, 'To my girl, from your guy,' a term Henry and Linda used to one another.

Erin and Nicky showed up next making the house feel like it was going to burst at the seams. So Danny and Jamie set up a barbeque in the yard and decided to throw an impromptu party to last all Saturday.

The boys were happy to see their mom and dad back to how they had always been openly showing their affection with hugs and kisses.

Frank showed up when the barbecue was in full swing. He too had flowers for Linda and offered her a hug as she entered the kitchen. As Linda kissed Frank on the cheek he held her arm and asked "how are you doing?" Linda smiled and told Frank "we're fine thanks Frank. I'm a bit overwhelmed with all the lovely gifts from everyone. I really didn't expect this."

Frank smiled. "We just want you to know how much we all love you and rely on you. I know Danny isn't the easiest person to live with, but you do it so well and still have so much to give everyone else." Linda tenses slightly at Franks comment about Danny. She didn't want to answer Frank back but she didn't want to betray Danny either. She looked at Frank and said "Frank, despite what people may think of Danny I'm with him because I love him and couldn't imagine a day without him. I don't stay with him out of pity. Ok so he can be a bit headstrong at times, but that's work Frank, he's great at home with me and the boys.

Linda stops and looks through the kitchen window. Her and Frank watch as Danny is swamped by his boys and Nicky and disappears in a heap on the ground, all three kids laughing as Danny tickles them. Frank nods to Linda. "Point taken, I stand corrected." Linda gives Frank a hug before heading to the yard to join Danny, hugging him tightly, grateful she still can and happy to have all her loved ones with her.

Frank feeling a bit guilty for being so hard on Danny when speaking to Linda, decides to try and make it up to them by offering to take the boys and Nicky home with him, allowing his own kids to continue the party by having a night out.

Jackie, who had been worried about Danny all day, finally plucked up the courage to phone him around 4pm. She was immediately put at ease to hear her partner's voice sound happy when he spoke to her. "Hey Jackie, I'm sorry I didn't get back to you, it just got a bit hectic here and it slipped my mind." Jackie was just glad Danny and Linda were ok. Linda hears Danny talking to Jackie and shouts into the lounge for Danny to invite Jackie with them on their night out, wanting the opportunity to apologise for the way she had spoken to Jackie the previous night.

After waving off Nicky and the boys with Frank and Henry, Linda and Danny got changed before catching a cab and heading out to meet Erin, Jamie and Jackie, to enjoy a night of dancing and drinks together. Danny, looking handsome in dress pants and shirt grabs Linda round the waist and kisses her neck. "You look amazing tonight babe," he tells her. Linda laughs. "You don't look too bad yourself detective!"

Jamie grabs Linda onto the dance floor as Danny take a gulp of his beer, laughing as he watches Linda and Jamie dancing. He doesn't see the silhouette standing behind him, holding a bottle in their hand, lifting it just above Danny's head.

Just as the bottle is about to make contact with Danny, Erin grabs him onto the dance floor and the bottle smashes to the floor.

As the music slows down, Danny grabs Linda to him. As they sway slowly to the music, Danny whispers "You look great tonight. I can't wait to get you to myself." Linda holds Danny close to her and evaporates into his strong arms. All the time they are unaware they are being watched.

As the night draws to an end, Linda heads to the washroom, while Danny says goodnight to Jamie and Erin

.

As Linda is about to leave the toilet, an arm grabs her and pulls her back against a sink.

Linda gasps as she try's to steady herself and as she looks up, horror washes over her as Sabrina is standing before her. "So you think that you have won, Mrs Reagan?" Sabrina spits. "Bet he didn't tell you he was in my bed yesterday, did he, begging me to take him back." Linda, not being intimidated by Sabrina any longer, laughs at Sabrina as she tells her, "My God, I just pity you and your sad life. Now excuse me, I need to go and make love to my husband."

Linda leaves the washroom and heads down the corridor to the entrance of the club, where Danny is waiting for her. She cannot help shaking. Jackie who is making her way down the corridor sees Linda heading towards her and can tell she is upset. "Hey Linda, are you ok?" Jackie asks.

Linda hugs Jackie to her and tells her, "Jackie, she is in there. She was waiting for me to come out of the toilet and she grabbed me." Jackie try's to calm Linda down and finally Linda tells her. "Sabrina was in the toilet," and she tells Jackie what she had said to her.

Jackie makes Linda wait in the corridor as she heads to the toilet to see if she can see Sabrina, she is only gone a thirty seconds when she returns to Linda and tells her, "I need you to go and get Danny now!" "Why what's wrong?" Linda asks. Jackie pushes Linda towards the main bar area to get Danny before heading back into the bathroom.

Danny is there in seconds, Linda a few paces behind him as they enter the toilets.

Linda gasps, "Oh my God!" Sabrina was lying on the floor, blood pouring from her head and a large gash above her right eye, her left eye closed over and swollen. " I want to report an assault Officer Reagan, your wife did this," Sabrina says. Danny puts an arm around Linda and holds her to try and stop her shaking. "Don't worry babe, I know you are not capable of this." Jackie tells Danny they are going to have to call 911 and Danny agrees. Erin, by now, had followed Danny to the toilets and was comforting Linda. "I didn't lay a finger on her Erin, I swear," Linda sobs.

"I know sweetheart, don't worry," Erin try's to reassure Linda. As Sabrina stands up she stares right into Danny face. "So Detective, how you gonna make this stick like glue?" she laughs into his face. "Phone me an ambulance right now and get ready to start talking to your wife from behind glass," she taunts him.

Danny makes Erin take Linda home as he, Jamie and Jackie wait for the ambulance.

Two officers attend to take a statement from Sabrina, who goes into great detail about the affair she and Danny have been having and how his wife found out and assaulted her in the bathroom.

Danny rubs his hand over his face and asks Jackie, "When is the nightmare ever going to end?"

The officers look terrified as they approach Danny. "Umm Sir, we just need to run through the ladies statement with your wife, if you could bring her down to the station tomorrow?"

As Danny takes a deep breath, Jackie interrupts. "Ok, before this gets any crazier than it is, "Buffy the Vampire here," says Jackie, referring to Sabrina, with blood pouring from her face, "Has been stalking him, stealing his shirt from his locker, she is a crazy woman."

"Ok mam," the officer says, "but we're still gonna have to file a report.

"No problem," Danny says. "Can I go now?" He pushes past the officers and glares at Sabrina, who is being treated by the paramedics, before heading home to Linda.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I have tried to reply to your messages but I haven't had access to email for a few days so if you didn't get a reply I apologise.

This is the final chapter hope you are still enjoying and please review.

I do not own Blue Bloods but wish I could borrow Danny from time to time no money has been made from this story

CHAPTER 6

It was just before 3am when Danny got the call he was dreading. "Dad, so you know?" he asked Frank, before Frank could say a word. "Yes Danny, I was woken by Baker to tell me your wife was involved in an incident with this Sabrina woman and did I know anything about it. Would have been nice to hear it from you. What the hell has been going on Danny, the press will be all over this."

Danny bit his lip before answering. "Is that what's bothering you Commissioner or is this call to check how your daughter in law is holding up after false allegations have been made against her." Frank takes a breath. "Yeah I'm sorry, how is Linda, its just with the election Danny, this is the last thing I need the Mayor to read over breakfast." Danny is furious with his dad for not backing Linda. "You know I think Linda could do without this over our breakfast table Dad. I'll tell her you rang, she will be touched by your concern now I got to go. I'll pick the boys up before Church, we won't be attending today, wouldn't want to compromise the Commissioner any further, bye Dad."

Danny had already thrown his cell phone at the wall before he saw Linda standing on the staircase. "Hey babe come here." He hugs her to him and assures her everything will be fine.

Danny is at his father's house by 8.30 that morning, the boys are ready for Church. Danny walks straight past his father into the hallway before grabbing the boy's overnight bag. "Say bye to your grandfather kids, your mom isn't feeling too well so we're gonna skip church today, spend the day at home, come on quick." Danny hurries the boys not wanting to be in Frank's company any longer than necessary.

Henry overhears Danny and appears from the kitchen. "How is she?" Henry asks. "Innocent," Danny shoots back before pushing the boys towards the door.

After dropping the boys back home, Danny heads into the precinct to check how things went with the statement from Sabrina. Jackie was already at her desk reading the file. "Hey Jac, what you got?" Danny asks, as he slumps into his chair. "It's not good Reagan, they have a witness who reckons she saw Linda attack Sabrina." "What?" Danny slams his desk and is about to read the report when his Sergeant steps out of his office. "Reagan a word please, now!" his sergeant says, walking back to his office.

Danny stands up and heads to the office. "Close the door." His boss nods to a chair for Danny to sit down. "Listen Reagan, before you start yelling, this is not from me, it's from IA. They have just been down, I got to take your shield and gun till this thing is sorted out. I'm sorry Reagan, your suspended."

His Sergeant runs a hand across his face as he waits to see what Danny will do next. Danny threw his hands behind his head and swung back on the chair then slowly gets to his feet and lays the gun and shield on the desk without saying a word. "I'm sorry Danny you know if it was up to me…." his sergeant says in a low tone. Danny offers a small weak smile as his sergeant pats Danny on the shoulder as he walks out of his office.

Jackie is on her feet and after Danny before he could tell her he had been suspended. "I saw," Jackie says holding onto his arm. "Look I'm still here. I promise I will get this sorted, you go home and see to Linda, leave Sabrina to me, ok?" Danny hugs Jackie before heading home, dreading facing Linda with this news.

Linda holed herself up in the bedroom once she heard Danny had been suspended. She wished she could just disappear until this had gone away, she didn't want to speak to anyone. She told the boys she had a migraine and needed to stay in a dark room alone for a few days till she felt better, not able to bear seeing her boys with this hanging over her. Danny tried to talk to her but for the first time in their marriage it was Linda who pushed Danny away. She had never done anything wrong in her whole life, not even had a parking ticket and now she would be front page news and she couldn't cope with that. Just knowing how Frank thought she had let him down made her heart break.

As Jackie tried to make headway with the case, Jamie came down to see her. He knew Linda was innocent, had never for one moment doubted her and sent her a text message to offer his support after she had refused to see him. He read over the statement and asked Jackie if all the CCTV footage was in and had been looked over. Jackie told him it was on her desk and that it had been checked but Jamie asked if he could take a second look in case someone had missed something on the tape.

Erin went over to Danny's and again failed to see Linda. Danny was off with Erin as she took the district attorneys view of the case, not that of a wronged family member. "You know sis, if this were me then fine. I'd understand you and dad thinking I might have lost my head, took a swing at somebody but for Gods sake, this is Linda, she wouldn't harm a fly. She is incapable of anything like this, yet you still haven't once said hey Linda, I know you didn't do it, we will work this thing out." Erin hung her head. "Danny, there is an independent witness. What if Linda just…." Danny put his hand up and stopped Erin. "What if Linda has just been set up like Sabrina set me up. I hope that's your next sentence or you can get out now Erin," Danny says, pointing to the door before continuing, "So you have never had a false statement land on your desk?"

"Danny I know Linda wouldn't hurt anyone but we have to ask the question, it's our job," Erin says trying t be rational. "No Erin we don't have to ask the question because this is our family and we know or should know it's a set up. Now get out and don't come back till you and Dad have enough humble pie to choke on."

Danny grabs a beer from the fridge and is about to swipe the plates stacked up across the kitchen floor as Jamie enters the back door. "Danny don't!" Jamie grabs Danny's arm. "Where are the boys?" His concern that Jack and Sean were just about to witness Danny losing it.

"At Linda's friends house," Danny says, swigging back the dregs of the beer bottle. Jamie holds up the tape. "Look I got a lead, I was going over the CCTV and the time frame seemed wrong as if it had been changed. So I went over to the club to check if there was another tape and in the office, locked in a draw was this one. Don't worry, I got a warrant so it will stand up in court. Its shows Sabrina grab Linda in the bathroom, shows Linda leave, then shows the star witness appear from the toilet and take a wad of cash from Sabrina before assaulting her. This copy is for you and Linda, Jackie has the original and is on her way over to arrest Sabrina as we speak. She will be over later with champagne."

"Good work Harvard," Danny says, pulling Jamie towards him and hugs him. "I can't repay you for this one kid." Jamie laughs. "Just following those instincts you're always telling me about. I knew Linda had been set up." Danny gets a beer for Jamie and Jamie continues, "All my life Linda has looked out for me especially since Mom died, this is the first time I have been able to do something for her. I was just glad today I could pay her back in some way." "Yeah it's a pity Dad and Erin don't feel the same," Danny said, taking a long gulp of his beer.

"Anyway Harvard, go get Linda tell her the news!" Danny says, patting Jamie on the back as his younger brother passes him.

Jamie heads to the staircase as Danny grabs the phone to dial his father's number when he hears Jamie shout for him.

As Danny heads to the stairs he notices the front door is open and then he spots a note on the table. Jamie comes down the stairs as Danny opens the note and starts to read it aloud. "Danny I am so sorry for all the pain and embarrassment I have cause your family. I know you never doubted me over this ever, but I don't deserve your faith in me. I love you always but I just need to get away I can't take this anymore please forgive me Linda xx"

As Danny throws the note to the floor and spins round to head after Linda, to his relief, Linda is standing in the doorway. "I can't even run away," she breaks down. Falling to the floor, Danny grabs her holding her to him. "Hey, you don't have to run anywhere, Sabrina is being arrested as we speak." Jamie runs over to Linda with the tape showing Sabrina paying the witness.

Linda hugs Danny and Jamie to her. "Its over babe, the nightmare is over once and for all I promise you," Danny assures Linda.

Jamie decides to cook some dinner for Linda and Danny, figuring they wouldn't have had a decent meal in the last two days, while Danny goes to collect the boys from Linda's friend's house.

Linda was keeping herself busy tiding the lounge when the phone rings. As Linda answers her voice catches as she hears Franks voice. "Hey Linda," Franks voice sounds slightly embarrassed. "Hey Frank. Danny isn't here at the moment," Linda states, not ready to speak to Frank just yet. "Oh that's ok it was you I wanted to speak to, guess Jamie has told you the news?" Frank continues. Linda can feel her voice dry up. "Yeah he is here now, do you want him?" she says, desperate not to speak to Frank any longer. Frank senses Linda's eagerness to end the conversation. "Well I guess you must be tired so I'll let you rest. Tell Danny I will speak to him later." "Ok bye Frank." Linda hangs up the phone and is shaking. Jamie is in the doorway as she looks up. "Bet Dad was glad Danny didn't answer?" Jamie laughs and Linda blushes, wishing Frank and Erin had dealt with the situation the same way as Jamie and Jackie had.

Jamie, hating the conflict in the family, tried to sooth Linda by defending his dad and Erin. "I'm sure they didn't doubt you for a second Linda, its just they both had to be seen to investigate the case thoroughly. The commissioner has to be seen to be fair even if that means upsetting his own family." Linda smiles. "I know Jamie. I understand it placed the family in an awkward situation but Danny only sees things in black or white. I didn't do it so he thought that should have been enough to have them in my corner."

Before Jamie can answer, Danny comes through the door carrying Sean who is fast asleep in his arms. Jack trails behind barely able to stay awake. Danny and Linda take the boys straight upstairs to bed and Jamie finishes dinner.

As Linda, Jamie and Danny sit around the dinner table eating the Italian Meatballs Jamie had cooked. they are interrupted by a tap on the window. Danny gets up to answer, telling Linda it would be Jackie. As he opens the door Frank and Erin are stood before him. "Commissioner, twice in one week. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Danny asks, without inviting either of them in.

Linda was now behind Danny edging him out of the way. Although hurt, Erin hadn't been as supportive as Jamie. The last thing Linda wanted was a family feud of her making.

She smiled at Erin although slightly forced and greeted Frank with a small hug. "Hi come in, we are just having Jamie's famous Italian Meatballs, plenty for everyone isn't there Danny?" she says prodding Danny in the back.

Frank not wanting to outstay the small welcome that was on offer declines Linda's dinner invitation. Erin never one for holding back spoke first. "We just wanted you to know Linda it wasn't that we doubted you, its just we didn't want to give Sabrina any more credibility by looking like we favoured you if this got to court. I know you understand it wasn't meant to be personal even if Danny thinks otherwise."

Frank asks Danny if he could have a word in the kitchen, unwilling to speak in front of the rest of the family. As Danny follows him Frank is annoyed by the smug look on Danny's face. "Look Danny, I've never let the sun set on an argument with any of my kids and I don't intend to start now. I can see you felt I abandoned Linda but I'm the Commissioner, I can't be seen to favour anyone especially a member of my own family. I Have to be impartial do you get it Danny, it's my job God damn it!"

"Well Dad you must understand then it's my job to look out for Linda, so we will just have to agree to disagree on this one. I'm not falling out with you or Erin but I'm a grown man and I don't have to agree with your view on everything surely. So if an apology to Linda is in there somewhere then fine, but other than that Commissioner, I think we are done here don't you?"

After Frank, Erin and Jamie had left, Danny headed out into the yard. It was the first time in his life he had fallen out with his family and he hated how it felt.

Linda who felt awful for causing the rift headed out to the yard with a beer in each hand. "Hey, thought you could do with one," she said placing a bottle in Danny's hand. Danny sighed. "I know what you are going to say but none of this is your fault, so don't you feel bad. This is my Dad and Erin, ready as ever to think the worst about my point of view yet again." Linda took a deep breath. "Let me ask you this then. What if Jack or Sean got into a friends car when they were older, not knowing that the friend had stolen the car. It's involved in an accident and they get arrested, so you have to go to Central Booking and get them out and everyone knows you are a cop and that is your son who has been arrested. Even though they are innocent, they would have put you in a situation you could have done without, so you would have been mad at them wouldn't you?"

Danny smiles, "That's why I love you Linda, you just make so much sense of everything without even raising your voice. But I'm still mad with Dad and Erin," he smiles.

I know you are hurt, they hurt me too but look, this thing can never be put to bed while you aren't talking to your family…"

"Ok I'll go and call Dad," Danny smiled at Linda, "For you though." Linda raised an eyebrow, "and Erin?" "Okay, okay and Erin!" Danny heads to the lounge and dials his dad's number while Linda strains her ear to listen from the kitchen.

"Hey Dad it's me." Danny voice says sombre. "Hey it's nearly sunset so I. …I just wanted to say goodnight and…" Danny stops silent. The phone is filled with Frank's voice. "Goodnight son and Linda too, sleep well both of you and Danny, I love you guys." Frank is about to hang up, his heart now a little less heavy when he hears Danny speak. "Dad," he shouts, before Frank put the receiver down, "We love you too, goodnight." Frank smiles. "Goodnight son."

Erin is getting ready for bed. She had part dialled Danny's number twice, hanging up before it rang. She grabs the phone for a third time to dial Danny's number and she jumps as the phone rings. "Erin?" Danny's voice is still distant and Erin braces herself for another rant from Danny. "It's Danny. Look I just wanted to say goodnight, sunset and all that, just didn't want the day to end with bad blood so…."

Before Danny could say anything else, Erin's voice broke down the phone, "Goodnight, I'm glad you rang before sunset…." her voice trailed off. "You ok sis?" Danny says slightly concerned to the emotion in her voice before realising that Erin was in fact crying. "Yeah I'm fine now," she says. Danny feels bad after hearing his sister cry and relents his tone. "Well goodnight sis, love you." Erin's voice breaks again. "Night, love you all too, I'm sorry." Danny's voice warms down the phone "I should have got that on tape," he laughs, before hanging up.

Linda was behind Danny before he had hung up the phone, wrapping her arms around his waist. She kisses the back of his neck. "Thank you," she whispers.

Danny pulls her round so she is facing him, the tension in his face now completely gone. He puts his arms round Linda's waist and a grin forms on his face. "Now what were you saying about putting this to bed Mrs Reagan?"

Linda laughs for the first time in two days before turning the light s off in the lounge and leading Danny up the stairs.

The End


End file.
